This disclosure relates to an acoustic device.
Acoustic devices that are designed to be worn draped over the shoulders generally do not produce sound at a sufficient amplitude when they are used as portable speakers, placed on a surface such as a desk or table. If the volume is turned up, battery life is adversely affected.